Francis International Airport (HD Universe)
Francis International Airport (FIA) is an airport present in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes, and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The airport is located in Dukes, Liberty City. The airport takes its name from an older rendition of the airport in an older rendition of Liberty City, but is otherwise completely redesigned. It is bordered to the north, south, and east by the Broker Sound; the Broker-Dukes Expressway to the northwest (Meadows Park); Tudor Street to the west (Willis); and Saratoga Avenue to the west (Beechwood City). Description planes around the airport]] The airport is based on Terminal 5 (the former TWA Terminal) at John F. Kennedy Airport in Queens, NY, while the runway design emulates that of LaGuardia Airport, also in Queens. It is both Liberty City's largest (by land area) and most easterly neighborhood. The airport is serviced mostly by FlyUS and their fleet of Boeing 747-300s (which seem to be the airport's only air traffic), and a handful of Shamal-based planes. Found around the airport are signs for "Adios Air"; however, this is the only indication of a rival airline. FIA has several stationary jets (similar to Bombardier CRJ-100s) nearest the helipads and southern most entrance; some in FlyUS' express theme, some are private business jets from various countries. FlyUS uses the airport as a hub for their company cars, and once inside the airport the player will notice FlyUS Perennials and FlyUS Ferocis travelling around the approach roads and parking lots. Three Annihilator helicopters parked on three helipads (two Buzzards and one Annihilator in TBoGT) can be flown in multiplayer. and is the starting point for the co-operative mission Hangman's NOOSE. Also, Team Deathmatch games can be started in the airport. It is a common tactic for players, when starting matches, to make a beeline for the choppers and making sure no enemies get inside of them. Upon entering the runway or certain inner grounds of the airport during single player, the player receives a four star wanted level while on foot or in a land based vehicle and a fleet of NOOSE Cruisers or NOOSE Patriots, FIB Buffalos and NOOSE Enforcers will give chase and stop the player with whatever means necessary. While in a helicopter only a two star wanted level is attained, which can easily be evaded by flying away. The airport is considerably different in GTA Chinatown Wars; entering the runways does not give the player a wanted level and none of the airplanes have any logos on them. There are also more helipads on the north area of the airport, yet, since helicopters aren't pilotable in Chinatown Wars, these are empty. Airplanes present in this rendition include large Boeing 727-like jets and small private jets, which can occasionally be seen both stationary around the airport and taking off and landing on the runways but never moving from them. Points of interest *Within the airport's boundaries are a police precinct just off the Broker-Dukes Expressway, south of the Willis access road, as well as a fire station, just south of the passenger terminal. *There is a barge off the end of the Northwestern-facing runway seemingly added just to provide players a stunt jump. The barge is filled with boxes, which can be destroyed if a car is used on the jump. *Several LCPD officers can be found at different points (most notably the southeast section) that carry assault rifles. This is an easy way to obtain the rifle early in the game, provided the player can escape the 3 star wanted level (4 stars, if the player escapes onto the runway) that comes with murdering a police officer. Known Airlines and Destinations Transport and a highway sign in the foreground, and Francis International Airport in the background.]] The Broker Line runs through the Francis International Airport station, providing arrivals to the city with quick travel to the rest of the city and departures easy and convenient access to the airport. From the road, the most convenient access to the Airport is offered by expressway exits. Both the Broker-Dukes Expressway and the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway possess exits to FIA. There is also an access road from Willis; this can be reached from Tudor Street. Prominent Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *Paper Trail *That Special Someone The Lost and Damned *Politics *Marta Full of Grace The Ballad of Gay Tony *Bang Bang *Departure Time Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Yu Jian *Flatliner *Deadly Xin Glitches *Upon entering the tarmac area, the player's wanted level will quickly change to 4 stars, regardless of the previous level. So, one could lower their 5 or 6-star wanted level to 4 stars. This is apparent in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Although if the player hovers in a helicopter, they will only get a 2 star wanted level. *It is also possible to enter the terminal building, by a glitch, but since it wasn't intended to be accessible, it has no interior. An example of this can be seen here. A video showing how to actually get inside some buildings can be seen here *If the player lands a helicopter on top of the rotating radar, the player will find that when they land on it, they will be able to walk around on invisible ground. Trivia *Although aircraft constantly taxi up and down runways, no aircraft take off from or land at the airport outside of missions. Passing aircraft do not land either, instead flying low over the airport before regaining altitude; this is a loose reference to the go-around procedure. In GTA Chinatown Wars, however, aircraft do take off from and land at the airport, but arriving aircraft do not move off the runway. *The signs at the end of the runway read "Caution your blast". *On the lower runway, beside it there is a sign on the ground written in spray paint, saying "Welcome to Liberty City". Navigation }}de:Francis International Airport (IV & CW) es:Aeropuerto Internacional Francis fi:Francis International Airport, Dukes fr:Francis International Airport nl:Francis International Airport pl:Francis International Airport pt:Francis International Airport - Dukes ru:Международный аэропорт имени Фрэнсиса вселенной HD sv:Francis International Airport tr:Francis International Airport Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Restricted Areas Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars